Sweet Retasu
by Miss Kissi
Summary: My first Tokyo Mew Mew fiction! As told by Retasu (Lettuce) and a blossoming crush on the handsome Ryou...


A/N: First venture into Tokyo Mew Mew fic...I love this anime/manga! So cute! This is a story from Retasu(Lettuce) and her point of view on things...thought it might be interesting. Disclaimer as well...none of these characters belong to me! (Though I would love it if they did...nyan!) Please read and review...thanks!  
  
Oh dear. I just dropped another plate on the floor after saving it from Pudding...she was trying to do her plate spinning trick again. I winced as soon as I had realized the dish had fallen from my grasp, bracing myself for the impact. It followed shortly after, heralded by the sound of glass shattering everywhere. Ichigo looked across the Café and smiled sympathetically, but her shoulders drooped and she sighed. Pudding just stood beside me and said nothing, eyes wide. Mint looked over at me from her cup of tea and rolled her eyes, and Zakuro, peeking her head out of the kitchen door, said nothing.  
  
"I...I'm sorry...I'm such a klutz." I whispered, quickly stooping to pick up the shattered plate. Pudding knelt down beside me.  
  
"Here, lemme help ya Lettuce," She squeaked enthusiastically, but I swallowed hard and shook my head no. "Thanks Pudding, but I should clean this up. Why don't you help Ichigo?" I suggested, faking a cheerful tone so that she wouldn't suspect anything.  
  
"Oh, okay then."  
  
As soon as she had walked away, I sniffed miserably and removed my glasses momentarily to wipe the tears off of my face with the puffed sleeve of my uniform. I was always such a klutz...I could never do anything right, and I wasn't graceful like Mint, or acrobatic like Pudding. I was Lettuce, the one who couldn't get an order right or balance a plate to save her life.  
  
The tears blurred my vision, and I sat there, crying silently. I wish I could help them all so much more...I can't even believe I'm a Mew with the rest of them. They are talented, and pretty, and graceful...I'm just a silly nerd. I don't even know how they didn't tell me a flat out no when they found out I was Mew Lettuce, infused with the genes of a finless porpoise.  
  
A hand on my shoulder stilled my tears and my thoughts. I turned and looked at whomever was standing behind me, and came face to face with Ryou.  
  
"Oh...h-hi Ryou. Gomenasai, I dropped another plate." I explained apologetically, and hastily continued to pick up the pieces of shattered glass. He took my chin with his index finger and had me look him in the face. "No need to cry, Lettuce. Everyone makes mistakes."  
  
"B-but not as much as I do." I argued meekly, biting my lip. "Comon...you guys are my secret weapon...would I use you as a secret weapon if you never did anything right?"  
  
If I didn't know any better, I would've thought Ryou was being a bit harsh, but everyone has their own way of doing things, I suppose, so I smiled. He was making me feel better.  
  
"I guess not."  
  
"That's a girl. You look so cute when you smile, Lettuce. Don't worry so much about making mistakes...we all make them. And we all love you, so don't feel so bad."  
  
I felt a blush creeping into my cheeks, and I nodded. "T-thank you, Ryou."  
  
"It was no problem. Now-"Ryou took my hand and helped me to my feet, the glass shards remaining on the floor-"I'll have Mint clean this up. Why don't you take a break, Lettuce? You deserve one."  
  
"Arigato, Ryou." I blushed again, and looked at the floor. Ryou was the nicest boy I had ever known, even if it was because I was part of the Tokyo Mew Mew he was involved in. I couldn't help but feel a bit indebted to him for his kindness. I curtsied slightly and blushed again as I looked into his eyes before I walked into the kitchen.  
  
Zakuro was at the entrance of the kitchen upon my arrival.. "Oh, konnichiwa Zakuro-san." I said politely, looking at the floor a bit before looking directly at her.  
  
"Konnichiwa," She replied in a monotone. "Drop another plate?" Zakuro asked matter-of-factly, looking at me not in an unfriendly matter. "Yes," I sighed wearily. "Gomen...I can't seem to overcome my klutziness."  
  
Zakuro nodded, her hair bouncing as she did so. "I can't say I've ever had that problem," She said superciliously, inspecting her nails boredly. "But, I always tried walked around with a book on my head at home to improve balance."  
  
A book...on my head? "Oh...thank you for the tip, Zakuro-san," I thanked her kindly, for I knew these moments of friendliness were a bit rare these days for Zakuro. I think she still hasn't gotten over the shock of being a Mew with four other girls a few years her junior. Adjusting my glasses, I felt the silence creeping upon us a bit awkward.  
  
The kitchen door burst open and Pudding sprang in, skipping and humming in her yellow uniform. "Konnnnniiiiccchiiiwa Lettuce and Zakuro!" She greeted enthusiastically.  
  
"Hello again Pudding," I said kindly. Zakuro nodded her head.  
  
"Mint and Ichigo are yelling again," She said, contorting her face into a sort of exasperated expression. Of course, it was Pudding, so it made her look more comical then ever.  
  
"What happened?" I asked, concerned. Mint and Ichigo were both very nice girls...of course, Mint was nice in her own way, but to have discord in the group was not a good thing at all.  
  
"I dunno...somethin' about tea and work and closing time and...hmm I'm hungry. I hope there's some banana cake left after we close." Pudding said matter- of-factly.  
  
"Oh dear...we are closing in twenty minutes, aren't we?" I hurriedly left the kitchen to go help as best I could...hopefully I wouldn't break too many more plates today.  
  
After the Café was closed for the day, Ryou informed us that he would be assembling us together again at 7 o'clock that evening.  
  
"It's 4 o'clock now! What's the point in even going home?!?" Mint protested angrily. Ryou seemed unaffected by her outcry.  
  
"Oh will you quit it!! I'm sure coming back in three hours won't kill you." Ichigo huffed.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
Sensing a huge battle in the air, I cleared my throat. "Tips were pretty good today, if I-er say so myself. H-how's about we all go to that new sushi place in town to celebrate?"  
  
Ryou smiled in my direction, shoulders dropping as he relaxed. I blushed.  
  
"Yaay! Sushi!" Pudding bounced, enthused, and Mint rolled her eyes. "I prefer French cuisine, but I suppose sushi's okay."  
  
"Sushi's perfect! Great idea, Lettuce!" Ichigo said, suddenly cheerful. I remembered what Ryou told me, about my being able to do things right, and I smiled. He was right after all...he saw what I couldn't.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" Pudding leapt to the door, and held it open. "Comon guys!" Myself and the other Mews exited, but Ryou stayed behind.  
  
"Aren't you joining us, Ryou?" Ichigo asked as she went to shut the door. "No, no, I have work to do, you girls have fun. Tell me how it went." Ryou said, and looked past Ichigo's shoulder. He winked at me and I nearly flushed scarlet from embarrassment.  
  
"U-Uh let's go guys, I'm starved..." I spoke quickly, hoping to leave before I got completely foolish. Luckily they were starving too, so we departed for the restaurant, although my thoughts kept straying back to Ryou at the Café. 


End file.
